1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter which are useful as beneficiating agents for clays used in the production of well drilling muds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clay beneficiating agents for well drilling muds are commonly used in the industry in order to improve the yield of the mud. These beneficiating agents and drilling muds are described at length in such references as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,678, 3,070,543, 3,070,544, and 3,558,545, as well as in other references. In spite of the improved yields obtained with the beneficiating agents described in the above references a need exists in the art for more efficient beneficiating agents which will give increased yields.